1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture apparatus having an image stabilization function of correcting an image blur of a captured image caused by a camera shake or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image capture apparatuses such as a digital cameras use an angular velocity sensor or the like to detect a camera shake of the image capture apparatus. However, the reference value of the angular velocity sensor (output from the angular velocity sensor when the image capture apparatus does not shake) differs between individual angular velocity sensors.
To accurately detect a camera shake of the image capture apparatus, the reference value of the angular velocity sensor needs to be calculated. However, the reference value fluctuates depending on a factor such as temperature, so the fluctuation amount of the reference value needs to be always calculated.
A method of calculating the reference value is proposed in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4419466.
However, the conventional reference value calculation method disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4419466 has the following problems.
An error contained in a reference value calculated by a reference value calculation unit can be corrected using the motion vector only when the motion vector detects a remaining blur after blur correction of the image capture apparatus. For example, if the motion vector detects the movement of an object, using the motion vector may increase an error contained in the reference value rather than correct it.
If the motion vector cannot detect a remaining blur after blur correction of the image capture apparatus, as described above, using the motion vector in reference value calculation leads to an error contained in a calculated reference value, and accurate blur correction may fail.